Demons Going Madd
by MaddHatterLaddies
Summary: a story about LA's demons suddenly killing and rampaging. Angel is going out with a girl named Umi and Spike with a girl named Dragon. it'll more than likely just keep going and drift from that.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Angel Umi

Age: -unknown- looks to be between 19-25 earth years

Hight: 5'7"

Hair: shortly cropped and the face and against the neck (think a pixy-bob cut), blond, with traces of brown streaking the edges and highlights.

Eyes: large/wide eyes, blue, with cat-like slitted pupils.

Physical description: Tall and lanky, skin a shadowy purple hue, has the normal five-fingers-to-a-hand but they end

in claws, feet are three-toed talons, long thick tail, large leathery-like wings.

Discerning abilities: stronger than normal, able to glide (can't fly like a bird, but once she's up in the air, she can outlast most wings creatures in their flight patterns), can see in the dark, heightened sense of smell and hearing, able to self-heal.

Weaknesses: Must drink fresh (from a still living being) blood, cannot regenerate a severed nerve or spinal area, can be killed if the brain or heart is damaged.

History since Angel s5: Disappeared from L.A. for several months, hunting for the rest of the team to re-band everyone together, but when that didn't work, she started to just look for new warriors to help fight for their cause. Failing at this, she is making her way home to L.A.

Name: Dragon Star

Age: what ever you want it to be. lol. but looks 21ish

Hight: 5'2

Appearance: shin length black hair, bangs cut just above red eyes, pale skin, always wearing black

sex: female

race: shadow fire demon

powers: fire and showed magic, can have large black bat wings if she wishes, immortal

History s.5: chilled around and then decided to run around the world for a bit and decided to go and chill with her good friends for a while longer

"What in the world happened here?" Dragon asked, looking around, surprise on her face. Down Town LA was coated in tons of demon bodies of all kinds.

"I leave for a year and the town goes to pot? who would have thought?" She sighed and started to walk down the ally ways, following her gut to where all her friends were.

Umi crouched low, skittering under a parked car left carelessly by its owner. Blood streaked the steering wheel and the driver's side door. A quick sniff told her the smears belonged to a human...most likely the previous owner. L.A. was no longer the city she remembered...demons ran all about, not caring if they were seen in the daylight. And what destruction and death they didn't cause, the vampires and other light-sensitive creatures took over in the night. Humans cowered in fear, locking themselves in their homes, barricading themselves when hope of escape died away.

'What had happened here?' She wondered. 'Were there no more champions?' Her thoughts turned to the city's previous heroes and, checking for any beasties, she took off down the empty street, looking for any familiar faces. She headed for the landmarking building of Wolfram and Hart.

"Huh. good to see hell still stands" Dragon said with a snort. laughing slightly as she looked at the tall law office. she could feel that there werent many people still in side like there use to be. She shoved her hands into her pockets, glairing at any low rank demon that thought about walking up to her.

"I advise you all to back off before you see your back."

Dragon pushed threw the large wooden doors that marked the entrance to the law firm.

"Spike? You here? Umi? Angel?" Dragon kicked at a corpse that blocked her path.

"Messy things"

Umi leaped from rooftop to rooftop, sliding slightly as she landed on Wolfram and Hart's roof. An access panel was still left unbolted, allowing her easy access. Creeping through the wreaked, yet, oddly empty hallways, all of her senses were on high alert. Something was alive in here, that much was certain. She just only hoped that it was something she could take on.

Crouching low, she prepared to leap at the approaching creature, when she recognized the scent and pulled up short.

"Dragon?!" She hollered.

"thank freaking god youre alive!" Dragon said with a large grin and jumped/hugged her good friend.

"Not that anyone could ever take you down!" She laughed and her friend balanced her self with her tail.

"Dragon?!" Umi howled. "Oh, its so good to find a familiar face and someone who isn't trying to eat me!!" Umi laughed, leaping around in a large circle around Dragon. Pausing to look at a still bleeding carcus, she asked, "That's not your handiwork, is it?"

"No...Found it like that." Dragon replied with a shrug.

"Thought so...too stabby, not enough burning. No finesse what-so-ever." Umi nodded with a toothy grin, which died quickly. "What has happened to L.A.? Have you seen Angel? Or Spike?"

"no. i'm getting worried too. but I havent a clue what happened. I just decided to come back into to town and this is what I found. thats what I get for wanting a breather. shit head demons think they can take over our town. so" dragon kicked the body again

"wanna go find our boys. I know they're here. I feel it."

"Lets. I want to know what is going on here." Umi said walking down the hall and checking all the doors on the right as Dragon checked the left.

"angel?! You here? Blond idiot?!"

"Spike's not an idiot. he's an amazingly smart sexy perfect vampire." dragon said, stars in her eyes.

"Nice to see someone thinks that way." Spikes thick english voice said from a room a few in front of them.

"and here I was hoping her insanity would have passed within the year." angel said, stepping out of the office to smile at Umi. SPike stepped out of the office as well only to have Dragon run and tackle him to the floor.

"Spiky!!"

Umi watched with a grin as Dragon threw herself at Spike, but understood exactly what she felt. She couldn't help but run to Angel, throwing her own arms around his neck in a tight embrace and kissing him deeply.

"I was afraid I was never going to see you again..." Angel whispered to her in between kisses.

"...that, when you walked away, it was for the last time..." Spike was murmuring to Dragon. "But I would have gone to the ends of the earth..."

"...and even further to find you again." Angel finished. Umi and Dragon traded secret smiles over the vampires' shoulders. Their boys didn't realize that they were echoing each other's sentiments, but they didn't mind. It was just nice to see them again. "So...where have you two been?"

Umi looked to Dragon, then took the lead on reporting.

"I've roamed over many of the states, but I haven't found any destruction like this, anywhere. The rest of the world seems normal...but that also means that I couldn't find anyone willing to fight the good fight..." She said, then with a deep sigh, completed her thoughts. "Or any of our old allies."

"I ran around over seas and didnt find anything either. I found some old friends but they said that all we had to do was kill everyone in town. Didnt matter who and that we didnt need their help to do that." dragon said with a shrug as she hugged Spike tightly as he sat up from the floor

"Thats what I said do luv. But this bloody git wants to make sure the demons arent under a spell or something or cant be helped." Spike said, grabbing Dragons legs and wrapping them around his waist.

"But right now. At this moment in time mate. I have a whole year to catch up on" Spike started to head to another office.

"Talk to you guys in a little bit." Dragon said with a giggle.

"Horny things. thank god they're not rabbits." Umi said, shacking her head.

Angel had to grin at Umi's comment. Gently wrapping his arms around her and drawing her closer to him, he could understand Spike's position. Missing his girl for so long...not knowing if he'd ever see her again...Angel wasn't sure if he was thinking on Spike's behalf or his own personal behalf anymore. It just felt good to be able to hold Umi once again.

"I'm glad you're back." He said with a soft smile. "I'm glad you're safe." She smiled back up at him.

"I'm glad YOU'RE safe." She echoed, hugging him tightly and snuggling her head against his chest. "I was worried...but I couldn't bring myself to call you. I was afraid that if I heard your voice, I might not be able to continue my quest...or stop you from following after me." Looking up, she added. "And L.A. needs its hero...now more than ever."

With a set expression of grim acknowledgment, Angel drew away slightly and led her to the window. Together, they stood silently, looking down on the ruins that use to be L.A.

"It use to be so different..." She remarked. "What on earth could have lead all the demons to unleash such fury and wrath like this? Most lead such peaceful lives..."

Dragon sat on the floor, legs pulled up beside her, hands on her knees as Spike pulled his pants back up.

"They just went bleedin mad luv. One moment everything was sunny ol LA-"

"The next they were just going mad. they burst from the shadows, from the sewers, out of their human magical shields. It was a massacre. The humans had no warning. Nor did we." Angel said, looking down at the streets.

"My Lord." Umi murmured, picturing the slaying in her minds eye, the humans running in terror, not sure as to what was happening, not able to really run any where. Angel turned away from the window and walked over to his desk where he leaned against it, crossing his arms and ankles.

"We put all of our magic people on it, and contacted and... well, did some not so nice things. To try and get information. But no one could figure out why this was happening."

"Maybe they all just got tired of hiding you know? Having to act like they werent there anymore and tried to just riot but it got outta hand?" Dragon thought out loud. Remembering how pissed she was that she always had to watch her self around people. Spike shrugged as he handed her her shirt.

"I dont know pet. But what ever happened we couldnt stop it. I dont even know how you got into town, they closed the whole place off."

Spikes furrowed his brow as he stopped to think about it.

"I just walked in. I didnt think that they had it blocked."

Dragon grinned up at him as she pulled on her Jarith t-shirt.

"But we should go and talk to the demons. FInd out whats going on with them."

"I agree." Umi said, having known that they werent... doing anything anymore.

"No, it's to dangerous. I just got you back." Angel said, wrapping his arms around her. Dragon giggled at their cuteness as Umi turned bright red.

"How sweet!"

SPike automatically scoped her up off her feet.

"I refuse as well pet."

Umi looked up at Angel, then gently untangled herself from his embrace, stepping back a step so she could face him properly.

"As much as I agree, we all have to face the same thing: this is worse than anything any of us have seen..." She paused there, watching expressions pass across Angel's face.

"Like hell on earth..." He murmured. Spike nodded solemnly in agreement.

"...And we need to find a way to stop this. That means ALL of us. None of us can do it on our own." Umi finished, then reached out to hug Angel again. "Dragon is right...the best way to find out why the demons are doing all of this is to ask them..."

Spike and Angel traded looks and silently argued, but in the end, it was agreed upon.

"Fine then..." Spike sighed. "Lets get you two some bloody weapons..."

"YAY!! Weapons!!" Dragon cheered. "Sharp, pointy, hurty weapons!! We are SO going to kick demon butt!!" Umi laughed at her friend's enthusiasms. She knew how much Dragon hated to stand around when there was fighting to be done.

"A scythe!! I so want that!! It's so pretty." Dragon said with a large smile as she pulled it down off the wall.

"Luv, be careful out there okay? You just got back and I dont want to have to kill some blokes. Well, I do, but -"

Dragon jumped up and kissed Spike, stopping him in mid sentence.

"I'll be fine hunny. Dont stress it! So Umi. You ready to go ask some people some questions?"

Umi grinned at her friend, pulling away from the silver blades that were strapped onto her legs.

"Yes lets."


	2. Chapter 2

Side by side, Umi and Dragon traveled the wrecked streets of the city. Everywhere they looked, damages and complete destruction seemed to reside. They hunted carefully, never engaging in an actual fight if they could help it, mostly they frightened the survivors off.

"No need for anymore human blood to be spilt..." Umi commented, watching a particularly easy man to scare off run for cover. "But I wouldn't mind a nip or two..."

"Later." Dragon said with a grin. "Right now, we're on a mission...and that," She paused to point at a green-n-grey skinned demon. The creature had bumpy, lizard skin and short, stubby decorative spikes along his face and shoulders. "Is who we are looking for..."

"'Bout time..." Umi growled, crouching low before taking off in a running leap. She raced across the street, leaping and growling at the demon, careful not to actual harm him, but, instead, keep him at bay. At least until Dragon crossed the street.

"Oy! We would like a word..." Dragon called, drawing her scythe forward.

"Who the hell do you think you two are?" He asked, anger apparent in his eyes. Dragon laughed at his cockiness.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" She asked, twirling the scythe in between her hands. The man growled at them, getting into a fighting stance.

"We just wanted to ask you a question." Umi said, swinging her foot around, kicking him square in the head, causing him to fall on his face.

"Nice! it's been awhile sense I've seen you fight hun."

"I learned a few things." Umi said with a smile as the demon groaned and pulled his self to his hands and knees.

"So! about this whole, being out in public and attacking people. whats that about?" Dragon asked. The demon glaired at her, spitting on her boot covered foot. Dragon ran her tounge across her teeth.

"calm down Dragon. We need him alive."

dragon snorted as she swung the scythe, causing his left arm to come off cleanly and him to smash his face into the ground once again.

"missing limbs wont cause death." Dragon said with a smile, using his orange blood to remove the spit off her boot. Umi shook her head at this.

"And the sad thing is is that she believes this full heartedly and will cut off all of your limbs. even the dangly ones."

The mans eyes grew huge at this.

"Um... uh... attacking people right/. thats was you want to know about."

"That would be it." Dragon said, twirling the scythe again. The mans purple grey eyes followed the blood stained blade.

"I was tired of hiding. I was talking with this guy at a bar. and what he was saying made sense. Why should we hide. Everyone agreed with him too. So we just waiting until the perfect day. Or what he said was the perfect day."

Umi and dragon looked at each other, their brows furrowed.

"Lets go talk to others." Umi said, as she turned away. The demon lunged, taking it as he perfect opportunity. Umi quickly used her tail to pull a blade from her leg and stabbed him in the neck.

"Honestly. waiting for me to turn my back."

"What a dishonorable demon." Dragon grumbled, slicing off his head

"Its sad really..." Umi said, sampling the blood from her blade and making a face at the taste, before wiping it off and resheathing it. "If you can't trust the demons you're fighting, what is the world coming to?" Dragon gave a short laugh, then lead the way back to the still standing Wolfram and Hart building.

"What are your thoughts on the 'bar' he mentioned?" Dragon asked off-handedly, glancing around what use to be a store's corner wall for any signs of attack.

"What? The one where the 'guy' lead the whole demon revolution?" Umi commented dryly. "No idea. The only demon bar I knew of was Lorne's Caritas. Were there others, before this rubble and mayhem?" She asked, leaping on top of an abandoned car's hood, peering down at Dragon.

"Yeah..." Dragon said with a nod, resting against her scythe for a moment's pause. "Sure...well, there use to be. If they're still standing, I'm sure checking out those old haunts will be the first step towards ending all this mess...Although, I sure don't mind a little destruction...A little cutting loose..."

Umi laughed at her friend's honesty.

"Yes, that's all good and well, just so long as you don't disrupt all natural order of things..." Umi agreed, leaping down from the car's hood onto all fours, being mindful of the large cracks in the sidewalks that opened straight down into the sewers. "Remember, without humans, there shall be no more ice cream or tacos..."

"No tacos!?" Dragon cried with dismay. "We must save the city!!" Raising her scythe like a battle torch, Dragon lead the march back to meet up with Angel and Spike, who were waiting anxiously in the lobby.

"About time!" Spike said, leaping up the second the duo opened the door. "We were about to bleedin' go after you two if you waited any longer to show up!" Dragon merely smiled, throwing her arms around him in a big hug, mindful of her scythe's blade.

"Spike, shut up." Angel retorted, but Umi had to grin: watching how tightly his grip on his own sword had betrayed his thoughts. "Did you two find anything? Any leads?"

"Just that some demon in some bar started rebel-rousing..." Umi reported. "And convinced enough of the other demons to start this uprising of destruction."

"So we're gonna start doing a little bar-hopping." Dragon said cheerfully.

"Sounds like my kind of investigation..." Spike grinned toothily.

"Then lets start, we'll take the south side, being those are more up our ally type people. And you guys go north." Dragon said, as she and Spike started to sway their hips to music that was yet to be playing.

"You dont think I could take the demons in the south?" Umi asked, raising her head. Dragon giggled as she patted her.

"No, its that I cant take the demons up north, thinking they're better than everyone cause they dont wear black or have tattoos. Its annoying." She told her friend as she stuck her tongue out.

"I agree to that luv." Spike said.

"now lets go. I havent gone out much sense you left."

He picked her up and headed out, Dragon laughing in his arms.

"Some how I find that hard to believe." Umi mumbled.

"To be honest he hasnt. He's been moping in my office drinking his self into a stupor." Angel said with a sneer at the memory. Umi laughed at this before she linked arms with him.

"Well, shall we go talk to those snooty demons?" she asked with a smile.

"alright. the faster we get through this the faster i can keep you all to my self." Angel said, causing her to blush.

"So he was here too." Dragon mumbled as she and Spike walked out of the 8th bar that night, coming up to the invisible line that separated the north from the south. Spike wrapped his arms about her waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Who ever this bloke is he always knew just what to say to get everyone to think. Each bar holds different types." Spike said.

"And yet no one really remembers what he looked like. Just that he is a he and a demon like them."

"You guys to then huh?" Angel asked as he and Umi walked up to them.

"some dumb guy-'

"thats a demon-"

"Cant remember what he looks like"

Umi and Dragon said, nodding to each other.

"I hate demons like that! Bloody enstergaters!" Spike growled.

"Like you have any room to talk." Angel said, rolling his eyes. Spike glaired at him.

"or you Angelus."

"Men. Come on." Dragon said, trying to get them to calm down.

"You mean boys." Umi said with a chukle."

Dragon took Spike by the arm.

"Either way, we still have one more bar to look through..." She gave a huge grin to her friend. "Shall you two join us for a quick nip of gin?"

"I'm a bourbon gal myself..." Umi teased back. As the four of them made their way to the next bar, they were suddenly interrupted by a gang of demons, all seemingly bent on causing some mayhem.

"Well, maybe these guys could help us out..." Angel commented dryly. With ease, the four of them quickly slew all but one of the demons. Holding the bruised demon, Angel gave him a quick glance at his "other" face before asking "So, know anything about what's going on?"

"Lemme go!" The demon snarled back though a busted lip. "I don't know anything!"

Spike snorted.

"I could have told you that with one look at 'em." Branishing a short sword, he growled "How about the demon who started this whole mess?"

"What are you talking about? We decided this for our selfs. I mean, there was this guy that sad it was bullshit that we had to hide away like rats. We were here first!" He yelled, flinching as Spike made a sudden movement.

"So he just said a few choice words and got you all to thinkin huh?" Umi asked, raising an eye brow.

"Yeah. and you know that its true. Who would want to live like that? This isnt what I planned on though. destroying the city. I just wanted to live in the light."

"Is that how you and some of the other felt?" Dragon asked, tilting her head.

"Yeah, but some of the others didnt feel that way. They wanted revenge. So they used those of us who wanted to just retaliate to live a normal life, as muscle in a way I guess." He said, bowing his head.

"I can see how that would happen." Angel mumbled, running his hand threw his hair as he thought.

"Alright thanks."

Angel started to walk away, having no need to go to the bar anymore. Umi following right along side him

"Hey, I thought we were going to at least have a drink." Dragon whined as she grabbed Spikes hand and ran after the two.

"We'll go another night love." Spike said, smiling down at the pouting Dragon. She grinned up at him

"OK."

"SO what are you thinking?" Umi asked, looking up at Angel as she ran over the top of a burned car.

"It makes sense. I mean the guy that strated all of this was smart. He just went around and planted a small seed of thought into peoples minds and off they went. I'm surprised it hasnt happened before it did. Theres nothing that we can do. Just clean up after the mess. Take care of the larger violent demons and scare the little ones back into hiding." Angel said, looking over at her as she nodded.

"Why?" Dragon asked bluntly. Angel stopped walking and turned around to look at her.

"What?"

"Why do you have to kill the strong willed ones and scared the little peacful ones? Why cant they live like they want to?"

"Because humans cant take knowing that there are demons. they would go mad, killing all of them relentlessly." He said, as though it should be plain to her.

"They dont have to. They could just get use to it. LA could be the safe free place for all demons. humans dont have to come here."

"And, what?" Umi asked, peering down as she leaped from car top to car top, keeping up with the rest of the crew. "Just have all the humans leave? They'd be back. And with the national army, no doubt." She paused, looking directly at her friend. "Humans are not know for their understanding and kindness, Dragon..."

"She has a point." Angel agreed. "Just look at the Salem Trials. We try to set up L.A. as a demon-safe, human-free zone, we'd have a war on our hands."

"We could make it work!" Dragon argued stubbornly. Spike reached out to touch her shoulder gently.

"No, love," He said softly, sadly. "It's a nice dream, but that's all...just a dream."

Umi looked skywards at the approaching dawn. She felt awful for crushing Dragon's suggestion, and the looks on Spike's and Angel's faces try (and failed) to mask the same feelings, but it was no good. There just wasn't a way...

"Come on, we need to get back..." She said, gracefully jumping down from the van she was perched on. "Dawn is approaching..."

Anger flashed in Dragon's eyes. She could now see why this happened. He hated having to hide her self. Not to mention the fact that her best friend could only go out if she covered her self up, in the cloak of night, or on Halloween.

"Dragon... luv..." Spike whispered, putting his arms around her as he put his forehead against hers.

"It pisses me off." She growled.

"People discriminating others that are different."

"I know luv. I've had it all my human life, my vampire life, and now my vampire with a soul life. But that's how it is."

Dragon looked up into his eyes, searching them, her brow furrowed.

"How can you just accept that people are like that?"

"Because if I fought I would be killed at some point. and I'd rather just blow them off than to lose one day with you."

Dragon's face turned a bright red as she grinned. Umi looked back at them as what they were saying reached her ears.

"Well, at least he can keep her from going on a murdering rampage. and thats not easy to do." She said, looking them over. Angel chuckled slightly at this.

"Yeah. So do you have any idea about how we should go about this?" He asked her.

"I think getting the leaders would be the best start and work our way down from there as we talk to the peaceful ones and convince them to go back to how things were." Umi said as they walked into the building.

"Now now, why would you want to go and do something like that?" A male voice asked with a bit of a laugh to it. Both Angel and Umi got into a fighting stance as they quickly scanned and smelled for where the man was. Umi's eyes darted over to the doors to see Dragon and Spike slicing and fighting a large group of demons.

"Who are you?" Angel asked, once they pin pointed where he was. He was an average looking man. He has mouse brown hair, bleak brown eyes, his skin tone was a normal average color, he was average 5'11 and seemed to be of average weight. Even his clothes were plan, just jeans, a t-shirt, and tennis shoes. He was the type of guy you could walk past and not even notice or remember.

"Me? My name matters not. But you can call me... Jorge for now." He said with a smile. Umi felt her skin crawl at this. he looked to be a normal mousy human but you could sense that he was far from that.

"You're friends seem to have their hands full out there. Are you going to help them?"

"They can take care of it. Hey Dragon!" Umi called out, to get her friends attention.

"What's up?! You need help?" She yelled as she cut off demons heads, her face set as blood drenched her.

"The guy that started all this is in here. You know, the one that gave false hope to your kind?"

Umi smiled up at the guy as he tilted his head. Dragon growled as Spike backed up into the buiding just before the demons were cloaked in shadows and fire.

"I really dont think she needs our help. But you might."

Dragon's eyes narrowed at the air around her seemed to boil. All around her, demons burned alive, their innards cooked and their skins peeling. A horrible way to go, but she paid almost no attention to them. She had a faint sense of Spike taking cover behind her as she walked towards the stranger, Jorge.

Umi grabbed Angel, pulling him away off the street to take shelter in the same building that Spike had holed himself up in.

"This is going to be a big-bad, isn't it?" Angel asked, his voice low. Umi nodded, unable to take her eyes off of the scene before them, grimly fascinated.

"Hellfire and brimstone bad..." Umi confirmed. "When Dragon is mad, she gets mad. When Dragon gets pissed, then you better run for cover."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Spike asked. He hated running from a fight, he hated hiding...and he especially hated leaving his gal out there, alone, to fight some greater demon. Not that she couldn't, he knew she had more powers and more strength then he might ever gain, but still...she was his girl...

"if you're thinking what I think you are you better stop before she finds out." Umi said looking back at him.

"She'll be fine. The more you try to help her the more she's more likely to get hurt."

Spike clinched his fist as he watched on helpless to do anything to help.

"You did all of this?" Dragon asked, grabbing a poor demon that was trying to put the fire out by his hair, pulling him so fast out of her way his head was pulled off his shoulders. Jorge smiled as he watched.

"You are just what I need to help my cause." He said, his eyes sparkling. Dragon growled as her demonic wings sprouted from her back.

"You speak of me as though I am a thing. A creature that you can use!"

"Oh no." Umi said, ducking behind Angel who looked over his shoulder at her.

"You are below me. But you are no thing. You are a gift to my cause. Someone that can help me fight for demon kind." He said, his eyes seemed to hold a new emotion in them as he slowly moved into a fighting stance.

"Below you? Oh hunny you have no idea." Dragon said, flexing her hands, fire and shadow pulsating around her.

"I am a higher being yes. But I want nothing but to have the darker beings able to live out in the open." He said, flinching slightly at the fire that licked his face and the shadows that were at his feet.

"He's really not going about this the right way." Angel said as Umi watched around his arm.

"Darker beings? We are not darker, evil or anything along those lines. we are made to be like this. most of use dont choose to hurt anyone. but what with fear and repression we are forced into things we do not wish to be or do, or better yet, we reject that but people still think that of use do to others. You have no idea what its like. You are using the hopes and dreams of a breed to get what you want."

"Oh no, she's preaching at him. Run mate." Spike said. finally Dragon took to the air and dived straight at the man, anger in her eyes, fire and shadow mixing around her and going at him as though they were daggers. He placed a shield around his self, but only managed to stop the magic. Dragon was moving to fast and was to angry for the wall to stop her. She tackled him and they rolled along the ground.

"I'm going to send you back to this higher place of yours you ass." Dragon growled as she clawed at his neck, fire and shadow entering into the wounds. The man struggled to fight back but it was to no avail. He body twitched as it fought to stay alive but it slowly gave out as inky blackness clouded his eyes as fire burned his body. Dragon stood up, quickly opening and closing her wings.

"Stupid man."

She turned, her wings still flexing as she looked at her friends.

"He's gone now."

She smiled at them, her whole body language changing even though her wings flexed.

"Um, your wings..." Umi said, pointing to them as she walked over to her friend to look at them. Dragon looked over her shoulder and laughed.

"They're excited."


End file.
